Information regarding vehicle travel routes may be determined through connected services or built-in maps. For example, a vehicle may identify travel route information such as speed limits, road features, and traffic condition, and may use that information to find the best vehicle settings for driver safety and convenience. However, such connected services or built in maps are expensive to implement and may not be always available.